


Two Sides of Dice - Cover Art

by HappyAppyAliCat, ProwlsGirl



Series: Two Sides of Dice [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cards of Life is a thing, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Future Parent AU, Gen, King Dice can SING, King Dice has a brother, King can be a nice guy when he wants to be, King's such a Heart, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, jealous devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyAppyAliCat/pseuds/HappyAppyAliCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: To everyone in Inkwell they only knew King Dice as the Devil's Right Hand Man, the sleazy manager of the Devil's Casino, one man that should be feared to the Devil's run away debtors.  But one person saw King differently and that was King's older brother.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                   


	2. Character References




End file.
